1. Evaluate the safety of serial interdermal vaccinations of H2N peptides with GM-CSF as an adjuvant; 2. Determine whether immunity can be elicited with peptides derived from the intracellular domain of the protein; 3. determine whether immunity can be elicited with peptides derived from the extracellular domain of the protein; and, 4. determine whether cytotoxic T cells specific for the H2N protein can be elicited in patients with HLA- A2 by immunization with peptides derived from the H2N protein.